Pokemon crimson
Pokemon crimson is a fan series created by Andre Boston. Story The series opens four years after the events of Heartgold and Soulsilver(game) Lyra moves to the region of Kaidi a region located Northeast of the kanto/Johto landmass. She along with her Chikorita move in a small town, Ulmus town. Suggested by her mom she goes to meet her neighbors and while doing so she meets her neighbor Andre who found Pokemon stupid and annoying. It is obvious to see that Andre is an anti-social teenage boy who claims he does not "get" anything about Pokemon, and rarely interacts with them. Lyra meets his mom and she describes Andre to Lyra as "a boy who prefers to be left alone, yet feeling lonely and wanting to interact with others" from there Lyra wanted to help Andre anyway possible. To deliever a package to the Pokemon center in Crown city Andre is acompanied with Lyra and Shaymin. When they arrive in Crown city Andre, Lyra and Shaymin are attacked by a mysterious crook, who is affiliated with a villainous group known as team Gamma who's goal are unknown. The crook was shown carrying around a snag machine which he used to snag Shaymin, Lyra confronts Andre due to him acting coldly to Shaymin's adduction but he later admits that he really does care for Shaymin and he goes with Tommy to capture the crook with Lyra staying behind to take Chikorita to a Pokemon center for being hurt from battle against a Salamence. Later Andre recovers Shaymin but due to a fatel blow from a poison attack he passes out but thanks to Tommy's help they escape the ship Shaymin was held by the Gamma goons. On ground level Lyra rushes to the area where Tommy lands and sees Andre's injuried body laid out on the ground but Shaymin uses a move that healed Andre from his injuries and he thanks Shaymin as she jumps into his arms hugging him in relief just then Lyra notices Andre's growth and is happy for his bond with Shaymin. Back in Ulmus town Lyra and Andre returned back home where Andre begins to plan his adventure with Shaymin, Lyra asks to join him and he agrees when Andre and Lyra head to Andre's house the two find that Lyra's mom was sitting at Andre's house talking to Alice. Alice sees Andre's development she realizes his new relationship with Lyra and Shaymin she's happy to know that he's bettered himself, when Andre ask her if he could go on his first Pokemon journey with Shaymin she agrees saying she always hoped he would start out his journey and find out all types of wonders in the world. When she asks if he's going to take on the Kaidi league he tells her he's going to go out and "make his world bigger" by meeting new people and Pokemon so that he can find new ways to be himself, when hearing Andre talking about it Lyra asks her mom if she could go with him but Lyra mom tells her it's ok with her if it's ok with Andre in which he agrees. Some time passed after Andre and Lyra prepare for their adventure through the Kaidi region just before he goes to meet Lyra his mother tells him that professor Sakura is expecting to see him for a favor when hearing this Andre heads over to the lab and meets Prof.Sakura. Based on the request in Heartgold and Soulsilver the professor asks if Andre would take the Pokemon she has proviveded for him and he accepts and thanks her, Andre then goes off and meets with Lyra at the entrance of Ulmus town. Andre and Lyra meet up and curious to know what the Pokemon is Andre releases it from it's Pokemon and it is revealed to be a Pikachu which hits Andre with a number of friendly thunderbolts. Later on Andre takes Pikachu out into a grassy field so that he can level with his Pikachu however the Pikachu continues to run around free ignoring Andre just then Lyra meets up with Andre and sees how wild Pikachu is acting and then suggest a battle between the two to see what Pikachu will do then. Lyra sends out her Chikorita and Marill and Andre sends out Shaymin and Pikachu, after a tough battle Andre is the victor, after their battle Andre and Lyra take their Pokemon to Alice who is great with Pokemon medicines Alice reveals to Andre and Lyra that she was once a Pokemon ranger and because a group of Pokemon saved her life when she was young she truly seen how wonderful Pokemon were and she wanted her son to see how great they are so he can grow up with Pokemon and live a great life and Andre admits he finally seen how great they all are. The next day Andre and Lyra's journey finally begins and the two once again meet up at the entrance to Ulmus town and before they depart Porfessor Sakura runs into them and gives them both a Pokedex, after obtaining their Pokedex's Andre and Lyra finally head off into the world of Pokemon where great and exciting adventures await. Trivia *Although the orginal English version is being delayed due to the work of Hikari ochiru the Japanese version have summary's of future episodes that will release soon. *Pokemon crimson has made it to the top 20 best Pokemon fan fics and was awarded for best original story, protagonist(Andre, Khalil and Denvor themselves) and creativity of the Kaidi region.